Blue Eggs and Pizza
Blue Eggs and Pizza is the 6th episode of Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventures. It is paired with the episode "Who Tickled Roger Rabbit". It is a parody of the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham. Characters Roger Rabbit Eddie Valiant Benny the Cab (brief cameo, no lines) Mickey Mouse (cameo) Foghorn Leghorn (cameo) Plot Roger Rabbit pesters Eddie Valiant, to sample a dish of blue eggs and pizza, to which the unnamed character refuses, responding throughout the episode, "I do not like blue eggs and pizza. I do not like them, Roger Rabbit." He continues to repeat this while Roger follows him, persuading him to sample them in various locations from a house (with a mouse) to a booster (with a rooster) and a car (Benny the Cab) to a tree and a train (which Eddie tries to escape from Roger in), in the dark or the rain, and on a boat, all at which Eddie still refuses responding, "I would not like them here (Current location) or there (Previous location). I would not like them anywhere!" and with him escaping into a boat which the train lands in). Finally, Eddie gives into Roger's pestering and samples the blue eggs and pizza, which he certainly does like after all in the end and happily responds "I do so like blue eggs and pizza. Thank you. Thank you, Roger Rabbit." Cast Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn Quotes Roger: Do you like blue eggs and pizza? Eddie: I do not like them Roger Rabbit. I do not like blue eggs and pizza. ---- Roger: Would you eat them in a booster, would you eat them with a rooster? Eddie: No! Not in a booster, not with a rooster! Foghorn Leghorn: I say, boy I say fine! I'm out of here! (leaves) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (the train goes in a tunnel) Roger: P-p-p-please! In the dark? Here in the dark? Would you could you in the dark? Eddie: (growls) NO!!!! I would not could not in the dark! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Roger: Would you could you on a boat? (Eddie starts crying but then stops) Eddie: I WOULD NOT WOULD NOT ON A BOAT! I WILL NOT WILL NOT WITH A GOAT! NOT ON THE RAIN, NOT ON A TRAIN............... (Train whistle blows as the train flys off the loose high track and lands in the boat causing the boat, Eddie and Roger Rabbit to sink) Cameos Mickey Mouse appeared as the mouse in the house and Foghorn Leghorn appeared as the rooster in the booster. Trivia Like the TV special How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas (a parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) this is a parody of a Dr. Seuss book called Green Eggs and Ham but the plot follows the TV version of Green Eggs and Ham from the 1973 TV special Dr. Seuss on the Loose. This is the first episode in which Jessica Rabbit does not appear. Though Benny the Cab appears in this episode he has no lines. This was also the last time Bob Hoskins played as Eddie Valiant before his death in April 29, 2014. Category:Episodes of Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventures Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages